


Runaway

by FiddleStixx



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: HERE I AM, I had to break and re-enter the Phandom, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, You knew it was going to most likely happen at some point, hello darkness my old friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 05:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleStixx/pseuds/FiddleStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: At the break of day, I'll be a runaway, I'll be a runaway…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

It was a cold brisk night in March when it happened. Nobody would have seen it coming. Nobody would have known. Nobody would have expected it, but it happened.

It was too late at night for strangers to be outside, except for may be the odd late worker or murderer, depending on what mindset you had. No one to see the dark figure lurking in the shadows, running quite quickly though the streets, quiet, fairly nimble and concealed.

It takes time for the figure to reach the light. When it does, people, if they existed here, would see a man. A young man. A young man who was very upset, very frightened and looked very desperate. He was only dressed in casual clothing, barely keeping out the cold in a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, with a dark hoodie thrown haphazardly over the top to complete the bedraggled look he wore, ink black fringe covering over his blue eyes from the streetlights above him as he walked, shoulders stiff.

He carried a large backpack, the kind you would take on a small trip, stocked full of supplies for the adventure ahead. Only this was no adventure he was going on. This was a silent goodbye to the life he once knew, for he had ruined it and couldn’t take it back. Not anymore anyway. It was too late for him.

He stumbled into the Greyhound UK bus depot, legs shaky as he approached the front desk, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cartoon themed wallet as the man at the desk talked to him. “Where to mate?”

He was startled slightly by the voice, but he managed to speak soon after. “Where’s the furthest you can take me?”  
  
“Well, let’s see…” The man sat down, adjusting his glasses as he looked upon the screen for the shaken youth in front of him. He knew something was wrong, but you get all sorts in her,e so he didn’t bother asking. “We have a coach in the next 3 hours that can take you to the Welsh border and Cardiff. After that it’s all local transport.”

“I’ll take it.” The youth said hastily. “How much?”

“£43.40.” The man at the counter said, taking the offered £50 note the youth thrust out at him, hand shaking. “What’s the name, to put on the ticket?”  
  
The man hesitated, blinking for a moment and biting his lip before swallowing. “Phillip. Phillip Lester.”

The counter manager nodded and printed out the ticket. “Here you go, mate.”

“Thankyou.” Phil said hastily before he snatched the ticket and sat down to wait for the coach to arrive.

It was going to be a rather long night for Phil after all.


End file.
